


Cover | Forever Turning Corners

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [121]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: What does it take to forget?What if one day that memory you've wanted to bury suddenly comes back?🥺🤧💔
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Cover | Forever Turning Corners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/gifts), [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forever Turning Corners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490648) by [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/pseuds/DiscordantWords). 



> this is the first work of the author that i've read and it hit me like a train (yes author, i feel like i'm on that train to Exeter with John). And i felt everything he felt. And i want to punch that mystery writer too, as much as i want to ki—alright. Thank you so much for this wonderful and moving story. You even managed to insert a little case and I was torn in between trying to analyse what happened and missing that gay detective who could've solved the case in minutes. 
> 
> But anyway, all ends well! Cheers!

[](https://postimg.cc/14PkQcCF)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance for the Hits, kudos, and comments! Don't forget to support the author! Please visit their works and show your appreciation in any way you can! Be safe! 🤍


End file.
